


Beloved

by Zeiskyte



Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: #SoftGoroWeek2020, Gen, Goro plays FE3H. That's it. That's the fic., M/M, Shuake and Futago half-siblings, Very light FE3H spoilers, You can read this without knowing FE3H
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiskyte/pseuds/Zeiskyte
Summary: A Fire Emblem Friday at Goro's apartment, spent with his boyfriend and half-sister.Written for #SoftGoroWeek2020 Day 5: Love and Bonds!
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Akechi Goro & Sakura Futaba, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877380
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Day 5 - Love and Bonds





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is the spiritual successor of my fic [Reciprocity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401974). You don't need to read it to understand this fic, but it gives you background on why Goro has a Switch and how he and Akira got together. This doc is saved to my computer as "shuake dimileth propaganda.rtf" and I have no regrets.

To the surprise of nobody, Goro prided himself on keeping a strict schedule for his week. After everything he had been through, having control over his life was something he simply could not forgo. That meant waking up early for a bike ride and watching the sunrise over at Inokashira Park, showering once he got back to his apartment, eating a light breakfast, and heading to work. At night, he would read, catch up on new _Featherman_ episodes, and do some writing on the side.

"Why don't you put Felix over there?" The voice at his side asked, nudging his shoulder lightly. "He has a super high crit chance and his Crest. He could probably take out all five of those enemy units by himself."

Goro smiled, selecting the swordsman and moving him towards the right of his army. _Fire Emblem_ Friday had become a new routine quite recently, and Akira enjoyed spending the night advising his boyfriend on tactics and unit builds. The brunette had already put in quite a few hours and was currently almost to the timeskip.

"He _did_ carry me through that last paralogue," Goro said conversationally, moving his cursor to reposition the rest of his army. Advancing his army forward, he placed his unit, Byleth, next to Dimitri as he always did; it felt wrong to separate them, considering the bond they shared. Following that same logic, he placed Dedue, Ashe, and Mercedes behind Dimitri and Byleth, Annette relatively close to Felix, and moved Sylvain and Ingrid to cover the back of the army. "There. Now I have all my fronts covered."

Akira snorted, "Yeah, and all your ships are kept happily together."

Goro averted his eyes with a huff, "I don't make the rules."

"But you _decide the truth_ , don't you?" The raven-haired boy grinned devilishly, a hint of teasing to his tone. "I'm just kidding, you know. Besides," he flipped a page of his book, "Dimileth sort of reminds me of us."

Goro furrowed his brow with a slight frown. "Is that a spoiler? I... don't really see it right now."

Goro sure _hoped_ Dimitri didn't have an evil, manipulative father that groomed him into a killer. The ex-detective had been very much enjoying the prince's character so far. Dimitri was charming, overly polite and formal, and seemed to swoon over his unit like a lovesick puppy. Dimitri almost reminded Goro of his Detective Prince persona, fawning over Akira since they met at the TV studio nearly a year ago.

"Oh," Akira re-crossed his legs and looked back at the television. "Well. You _sort_ of see it now, but it'll make more sense after the timeskip."

Goro blinked at his boyfriend, moved his gaze to the TV, and then back to Akira. "... There's a timeskip?"

"Crap," Akira ran a hand through his hair - Goro distantly wondered how it didn't get stuck in that mess of curls - and huffed a laugh. "Yeah, um. There's a timeskip. I thought it would be fine to tell you, considering it was in trailers before the game's release."

The brunette hummed noncommittally, looking back towards the screen. The entire enemy phase had passed and, as expected, Felix took out the entire right side of enemy units. Towards the front of his army, he was pleased to see matching hearts over Byleth and Dimitri's character models. Goro stared at the TV in concentration, moving his units further in their original positions; it was like a marching band moving in a block formation, except with less instruments and way more deadly weapons and magic.

"So you probably want to take the center part so Bernie stops shooting at you," Akira advised, and Goro realized that the boy probably wasn't reading his book at all, "then you can put Ashe there and start hitting units from the other houses."

Goro, who had moved his units towards the center of the map and slightly towards the Golden Deer students, nodded. "I was planning on it. Did you even look at my army formation?"

When he looked towards Akira, the other boy had his head down, supposedly staring at his book. "Nope. Busy reading _The Count of Montecristo_."

Rolling his eyes, Goro scoffed and watched as the enemy phase played out. "Yeah, you're _definitely_ busy _pretending_ to read a book."

Akira gasped dramatically but kept his face buried in his book. "How _dare_ you propose that I, world-renowned book fanatic Kurusu Akira, be pretending to read a contemporary classic such as this?"

"Oh, hush," he grumbled, moving his units to take the center part of the map. He positioned Felix, Annette, Sylvain, and Ingrid towards the right side to deal with the approaching Golden Deer students. Luckily, the Black Eagles students seemed to stay on the left side of the map. "Hey, do you think Byleth can crit with a 28% chance?"

"Well," the ex-leader hummed, tilting his head slightly. "Considering your Felix landed a 1% crit last map, I'm sure it's possible."

Goro nodded, using Byleth to take out Bernadetta with - unsurprisingly - a yell of " _Let the lesson begin!_ " and a 87 damage crit. He moved Ashe to the shooting platform, fired a shot at a stray nameless Golden Deer student, and positioned the rest of his units around the archer. Now, he could just stay here and slowly whittle down the enemy units with Ashe's projectiles.

As his player phase ended, he watched as the Golden Deer students began to approach from the right side of the map, and much to his surprise, Black Eagles students started their own approach.

"Akira," Goro said warily, "I think I'm being attacked on two fronts."

"Well, hopefully you do better than Germany did in World War-"

_Knock knock knock._

The two of them jumped in surprise. Goro glanced between Akira and the door, wondering who would even show up at his apartment. It shouldn't be his landlady, considering he paid his rent a few days ago. He also didn't remember inviting anyone besides Akira...

"Can you see who that is?" He asked tentatively. For some reason, his anxiety was getting the best of him; it crept up his veins and sent goosebumps across his skin.

"Kinda busy," Akira said halfheartedly, eyes glued to his book.

Goro frowned, turning towards his boyfriend. "You're not busy," he grumbled petulantly, "you're _pretending_ to read a book."

"What makes you think I'm pretending?" Akira met Goro's eyes with a blank expression, but Goro had known the boy long enough to know when Joker was hiding beneath that mask of indifference.

Goro huffed, "You've been staring at me and advising me on battle tactics this entire time."

"I have _not_ ," Akira rebutted, but there was a light blush on his cheeks. Busted.

"Put down _The Count of Montecristo_ and go answer The Count of Monte _door_."

Akira folded the corner of the page he was currently on and shut the cover. "Alright, detective," he said with a dumb grin on his face, walking towards the door, "you've got me."

As the boy went to open the door, Goro realized that Akira had no issue with getting the door in the first place - he just wanted to rile Goro up. He felt a blush creep up his neck, and he decided to move his army and defend his position to distract himself.

"I can't believe it."

Futaba stood at the door, a colorful tote bag clutched close to her chest. "You've been playing _Three Houses_..." she walked up to the sofa and pouted, "without me!"

Goro glanced towards Akira for help, but his boyfriend just shrugged. He looked back towards Futaba and smiled sheepishly. " _Fire Emblem_ Friday's were Akira's idea."

The orange-haired girl crossed her arms across her chest. "I can't believe you would exclude your own sister from watching you play video games. I'm supposed to be here to bully you for being an inexperienced noob!"

Goro sighed, "You're free to join us from now on, it's just that-"

"This used to be our date night," Akira interrupted, and Goro hid his reddening face. "We only started this a week or two ago."

Futaba shuffled over to an empty chair perpendicular to the sofa, plopping herself into the seat and unlacing her combat boots. "Honestly, I'm more mad over the fact you chose Blue Lions." She pouted again. "I totally pinned you as a Black Eagles kind of guy."

"An _overthrow the establishment_ kind of guy?" Akira snickered, returning to his seat and picking up his book.

The former detective grumbled, "That's another spoiler, isn't it."

"You'll get over it," Futaba said offhandedly, finally finished with her boots. She pulled her knees up to her chest in her trademark sitting position. "I hacked into the game files a few weeks before release and learned all of the plot twists. The game was still crazy good, even knowing that stuff in advance."

Goro continued his campaign, wiping out any approaching enemies. "Please don't spoil anything else," he mumbled pleadingly, "I really am enjoying the plot so far and I'd like to experience it without the surprises being ruined for me."

"Ugh, _fine_ ," Futaba rolled her eyes. She leaned forward to examine the television. "Wait a minute. This is chapter seven. Why don't you have a dancer?"

Akira sighed, flipping a page of the book he was surely reading. "He made Flayn his dancer and forgot to put her on his team."

The girl groaned loudly. "This is the exact reason you need me here, Goro!"

"I've survived just fine without one in every other chapter," he defended, taking out the last of the Golden Deer sans Claude while also breaking through the Black Eagles front line. "See, I'm doing just fine."

Futaba rested her chin on her knees, flicking her garnet eyes between Goro and the TV. "Whatever. Your loss," she squinted at the screen. "Please tell me you've recruited students from other houses."

Akira stifled a laugh at the same time Goro asked, "I can recruit other students?"

The girl stomped her feet against the ground, flailing her arms in Akira's direction. "Seriously? Akira, did you tell him _anything_ about this game?"

The ex-leader turned his page. "I taught him how to run."

Goro looked to Futaba, an apologetic expression etched onto his face. "Please forgive me for not inviting you sooner."

Futaba pointed at the screen. "Okay, so you're gonna want to move most of your troops towards the Black Eagles. Take out," she sniffled and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, "Claude, and leave Ashe on the ballista. Try to move as a block and keep your units together."

As Goro followed through with her orders, Akira hummed, "I was giving him battle tactics before you showed up."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Have you read _any_ of that book?"

"Nope," Goro answered for him, watching Dimitri strike down Claude with _Tempest Lance_ , "he's been too busy staring at me."

"You're the light of my life, Goro," Akira leaned over, putting his head on Goro's shoulder. "How could I take my eyes off you?"

Goro's face must have been bright red and he nearly dropped his controller. Akira's curls brushed against his neck and tickled his chin, and Goro's brain was short-circuiting.

"Ew ew ew!" Futaba squeaked, pressing her face into her hands. "I didn't need to see my brothers being all lovey dovey, _ew_."

Akira picked his head up and Goro nearly pulled him back down. The raven-haired boy looked towards Futaba, who still had her face buried in her hands. "To be fair, _you're_ the one who crashed our date night."

"Still!" She huffed, "I'm your little sister and my eyes didn't need to see that. I'm gonna wipe my memory of that ASAP."

"I've seen the _doujinshis_ on your shelf. I'm sure you've seen worse." Akira sighed, returning to his book. "Besides, Ann and Shiho and Makoto and Haru are _way_ more ' _couple-y_ ' than us."

Futaba pouted, leaning back in her chair. "Fair point," she then grinned deviously. "And seeing Goro get as red as a tomato is, like, free DLC."

Goro sunk into his seat, slumping his shoulders. "Do I want to know what that means?" He was still blushing, even with Akira back to his side of the sofa.

"You'll need to reach our A support for me to tell you," she snickered evilly.

"You're actually such a little gremlin," Akira said, and Goro realized that he had been on the same page for the last five minutes. "Speaking of, I didn't buy him the DLC yet."

Futaba pulled her knees to her chest again, making herself comfortable once more. "Hmm. I mean, you're only at The Battle of the Eagle and Lion." She turned her gaze to her brother. "Goro would definitely like the Ashen Wolves."

The brunette turned to Futaba with a frown. "There's a fourth house?" He went back to attacking the remnants of the Black Eagle students. He muttered to himself, "what did I just say about spoilers..."

Futaba swatted her hand. "Eh. The Ashen Wolves came out more than half a year after release. It's not really a spoiler." She watched as Byleth took down Edelgard with a 13% crit, frowning to herself. "Besides, you can play the vanilla game without knowing the lore from Cindered Shadows. You're totally missing out, though."

"He's sort of like Yuri," Akira was still open to the same page, much to Goro's amusement. "I won't say why because _somebody_ doesn't want spoilers."

"Thank you, Akira," he smiled at his boyfriend before turning to Futaba and sticking his tongue out at her. Futaba feigned hurt, but she stuck her tongue out in retaliation nevertheless.

Akira glanced over at the silent staring contest they were having. "Wow. I seriously don't know how we didn't realize you were siblings until a few months ago." He twirled his hair around his finger, smiling sheepishly. "You're both total dorks."

Goro broke off his stare and pouted at Akira. "We are _not_ dorks."

Futaba crossed her arms. " _He's_ a dork, not me."

Goro glanced back to his sister. "I stand up for you and this is my thanks?" He shook his head, returning to his game. "Unbelievable. And in my own apartment, too!"

Akira draped his arm over Goro's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "You're _my_ dork, Goro. Don't be ashamed of your nerdiness."

Goro pouted, feeling his face heat up again. He loved Akira, but Goro hated how he would melt at the smallest hints of affection. He felt loved and safe in Akira's arms, but -

He shook his head. No _buts_. Akira loved him and that's what mattered. He leaned into Akira's touch, nuzzling his head against Akira's neck.

Reinvigorated, Goro finished the map and was greeted by Dimitri being the MVP of the battle. _As he should be_ , Goro smiled to himself. Futaba cheered, congratulating him on completing the map with a reminder to include Flayn in his next battle.

Akira turned and pressed a kiss to the crown of Goro's head. "I can't wait to S support you," he whispered wistfully, turning back to the TV and pressing his head against Goro's. " _My Beloved_."

Futaba grumbled something, but Goro failed to hear her past the loud thumping of his own heart. _I'm his Beloved,_ he thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "Don't tell me that's also a spoiler..."

The raven-haired boy planted another kiss on his boyfriend's head. "Considering you're playing Male Byleth, it technically isn't."

"Uh," Goro looked up at Akira from beneath his eyelashes, "what does that mean, Akira?"

Akira frowned and stared longingly at the screen, as if in a trance. "You can't romance Dimitri as Male Byleth. I played as Female Byleth just so I could m-"

Goro sat up immediately, grabbing his Joy-Cons. "I'm starting a new game."

"I can't believe it," Futaba groaned for the second time that night, pressing her face into her hands. "I knew Goro had a justice kink but not like this..."

Akira burst out laughing, clutching his stomach with one hand and wiping tears out of his eyes with the other. " _This_ is what I call dedication to your OTP."

"You married Dimitri as well," Goro huffed through his embarrassment, attempting to navigate through the game's menu. "If anything, I envy Byleth."

"Of course you do," Futaba said in exasperation. "Byleth and Akira are both the silent, _listen to all your problems_ type with a savior complex the size of the entire world."

It was Goro's turn to hang his head. "... I think I have a type..."

"Don't worry," Akira said, face still red from his laughing fit. He pressed a kiss to Goro's forehead. "I have one, too."

"Blegh," Futaba stood up and began to walk towards the kitchenette, "I really have Dimileth kin in my area. I need a drink."

"Absolutely not," Goro scolded at the same time Akira muttered, "grab me one, too."

"Akira!" Goro chided. His boyfriend shrugged, "I'm _kidding_ , Goro. Since when were you such a rule follower?"

"Since never," the brunette rolled his eyes. "I don't even own alcohol."

"Yeah," Futaba huffed, sifting through his drawers. "There's just the really awful instant coffee packets in here."

"That's for when I can't make it to Leblanc in the mornings," Goro sighed. "Those are rough days."

"Even rougher than days when you find out you can't marry Dimitri as a guy?" Akira supplied, finally closing _The Count of Montecristo_ and tossing it onto the coffee table in front of them.

"No," Goro sighed despondently. "Instant coffee days are arguably worse - though, this is pretty awful as well."

"F," Akira said. Futaba echoed him from the kitchenette.

The former detective hung his head again. "F, indeed."

Futaba returned from the kitchenette as Goro began a new save file. As the opening cutscene played, he declared, "I'm going to marry Dimitri, even if it'll be the end of me."

Under her breath, Futaba muttered, "Honey, you've got a big storm coming..."

Akira leaned over to kiss Goro's cheek. He pulled back with a wink, "That was vague enough to not be a spoiler so don't get upset over it."

"If you say so..."

They spent the rest of the night like that: Goro playing through the earlier chapters and noticing things he missed his first time around, Akira advising him on gameplay strategies and battle tactics, and Futaba pointing out efficient classes and abilities. With help and intense grinding, Goro was able to make it to the end of The Battle of the Eagle and Lion once again - but this time, his units were higher leveled and had better skills.

"I think we should call it a night," Akira yawned. He had been dozing off since the middle of chapter five an hour ago.

Goro pouted, unhappy with ending where he was. "What time is it? I'm sure we can get through another-" _yawn_ , "chapter."

"Too tired," Futaba rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands. "And I think we missed the last train..."

"Call Boss and tell him," Goro let out a loud yawn, covering his mouth with his hand, "you're staying the night."

And that was how they ended up camping out in his living room. Goro dragged his futon out of his bedroom and lay his spare one down as well. Goro and Futaba took the futons while Akira slept on the couch.

Goro looked towards the dark silhouettes of Akira and Futaba and couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. Half asleep, he thought to himself, _My first ever sleepover - and it's with my two favorite people_. He shut his eyes, smile still on his lips, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Goro when he finds out you can't marry Dimitri as Male Byleth](https://i.imgur.com/5svCmtU.png)
> 
> Don't mind me subtly pushing other fe3h ships in the background. Also I love how Goro is supposed to be Dimitri in the ship dynamic but he's playing as Byleth (i.e. Akira) so he's sort of marrying himself? Let's just say Goro is a devoted Dimileth shipper.
> 
> It didn't make it into the fic but:  
> \- Akira started with Black Eagles and is a "Crimson Flower deserved more chapters" type of person. Definitely played Female Byleth to marry Dimitri when he played Azure Moon. Hates Church.  
> -Futaba is a Golden Deer by heart and has probably married every student at least once. She's played all routes at least three times, but she's played Golden Deer most. Writes meta posts on FE3H lore and worldbuilding. Called The Flame Emperor's identity super early on, even without looking at leaks before the game's release.  
> -Goro chose Blue Lions because, even now, he still wants to walk the true path of justice :'(
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Zeiskyte)!


End file.
